poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The FT Squad's Adventures Series
The FT Squad's Adventures Series, is an adventures series created by kylgrv. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series are being posted on deviant art, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under kylgrv's channel. This series stars a team of teenage heros who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. FT SQUAD FOUNDERS This category lists the members who founded the team. These are original characters. *Kyle - Kyle the otter (also the main mascot for kylgrv's channel) is the leader of the team as well as martial arts fighter. He once was a solitary person, but after joining the FT Squad, he became more social and active than he once was. He considers himself responsible and wishes for the best of his friends, but he also loves having fun and he hates boredom. Kyle does not like disappointing his authorities like Commander Atom, or royalty like Princess Celestia. If it does happen, Kyle will feel really bad and do anything to make up for the mishap. He takes his good relationships with others seriously and will do anything to help out. He's a very friendly otter, and is engaged with Kaytlin the Otter. *Rudy - Rudy the alligator is the swimming genius of the team, but also a bit of a rival to Kyle. His personality is brash and arrogant, and he competes with Kyle in numerous activities that both of them are graet at, such as video gaming, surfing, racing, etc. However, Rudy is just as kind hearted as his friends, and he never lets anything or anyone bad harm his friends. He also serves as the loyal second in command. Rudy is often times teamed up with Kyle, or Dennis on adventures. *Dennis - Dennis the frog is the smallest, youngest and the funniest member who's great at gymnastics. Dennis is one who would crack a joke or say something humorous to lighten the moods of his friends. While sometimes this doesn't work, the team still enjoys having Dennis with them. Dennis has a bit of brother relationship with Rudy and cracks jokes with him sometimes. Dennis doesn't like romantic stuff and has a tendency to faint or vomit if he gets too scared of something or finds something disgusting. *Cassidy - Cassidy the pelican is the cowgirl lover who is very cheerful and kind, but when it comes to peer pressure, or something else she doesn't like, she can get very shy. Yet, her friends, especially her best friend Kimmy and second best friend Kyle are always there to help her and she in turn has looked at them like siblings. She loves western themed media and has her own rope and cowgirl hat. In fact, she doesn't take off her hat or boots, unless if it's a special holiday like Christmas or Halloween. *Kimmy - Kimmy the elephant is the largest member who is considered by her friends to be the motherly member. She's very calm and polite, and also a bit of a big sister figure to everyone of the members, especially Cassidy. She's best friends with Cassidy, who she treats like a little sister and comforts her when she is sad or shy. Kimmy will never hesitate to give Cassidy a shoulder to cry on if she's really upset. Although she's very sweet and gentle, she sometimes feels like a stand out in crowds, but Cassidy and the others always assure her she's not. *Kaytlin - Kaytlin the otter is the newest member and one of the most daring. Kaytiln is the only member who wasn't part of Kyle's team when they travelled to Dimension 3. She was originally teamed up with students who didn't pass their tests like she did, making her somewhat lonely. Eventually, after accomplishing a big mission with Kyle, along with Wubbzy and his friends she asked Kyle if she could join his team, and he agreed to let her into the FT Squad ranks. She loves sports, just like Kimmy, but instead of basketball, football and soccer, she prefers athletic activities which include skateboarding, surfing, biking, etc. She has a tendency to get cocky, but never says anything that hurts her friends. OTHER MEMBERS This is a list of members who the squad encountered on their adventures and allowed them to join their ranks as travelling members. *Rex - Rex is the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Rex is very polite and friendly, though he can get shy sometimes. He has a very big heart and likes children. *Elsa - Elsa is the lavender Pteradactyl from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." She first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Elsa is the only female reptile of the group and has a crush on Rex. She often flirts with him, though Rex gets nervous when this happens. *Dweeb - Dweeb is the green Parasaurolophus from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Dweeb is sort of dim witted, with a wavy crest and buck teeth on his snout. But just like his other friends, he's very sweet and lovable. *Woog - Woog is the blue Triceratops from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Woog is a very gentle dinosaur with a big appetite. He often gets hungry, but he is always there for his friends. *Yao - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Ling and Chien Po. Yao is famous for taking on tough opponents, despite his obese size. *Ling - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Chien Po. Ling is known to be the funniest of the trio, often trying to impress girls. *Chien Po - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad somewhat got along with him, because of his kindness, unlike the other two soldiers, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Ling. Chien Po is the one who loves food, just like Woog. *Wubbzy - One of Kyle's best friends and smaller and yellower version of Tigger. He loves to bounce on his springy tail and play kickity kick ball. Kyle first met Wubbzy in Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol. In The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast, Wubbzy, along with Widget, Walden and Daizy, decides to join the team. Kyle and Wubbzy are close friends, with a big brother/little brother relationship. Kyle is always prepared to help Wubbzy when he needs it. *Daizy - One of Wubbzy's best friends and little sister figure to Kaytlin. She loves planting flowers and is very cheerful. She often teams up with Wubbzy. *Widget - One of Wubbzy's best friends and inventing genius to the team. Widget is famous for inventing all sorts of machines, though most of them tend to malfunction and cause problems. *Walden - One of Wubbzy's best friends and book worm of the team. Walden is very intelligent and knows much about science, as well as books and art. *Peanut Otter (Occasional member) - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster brother. Though not necessarily a travelling member, he supports the team with his siblings. He is a fan of "Bucky Space Beaver" comic books, and doesn't prefer dancing, especially in the Noodle Dance (although he eventually joins in.) *Baby Butter Otter (Occasional member) - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster baby sister. Though not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She doesn't talk much, but she's kind and cheerful in every way. *Jelly Otter (Occasional member) - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster sister. Thought not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She is very creative and whenever there is a problem, she insists on doing a Noodle Dance. Often times she comes up with an idea that doesn't work, but by working together with her siblings and friends, she can get through it. *Colonel Hathi - The commander of an elephant army from India. First met in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book, the squad first thought of him as a local of the jungle, but this changed when the team encountered him again in The FT Squad Meets Mulan, where he helps Captain Li Shang train the Chinese military. Hathi even declares the squad, including the females of the team, under his command, so that they wouldn't face any death penalty. After the defeat of the huns, Hathi, along with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, joins the squad and acts as one of the leaders, though he is more than willing to take orders from Kyle when necessary. *Donkey - A fairytale donkey and friend of Shrek's. Just like Ling, he's very funny and whacky, but he always tries his best to help. *MermaidMan - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and BarnacleBoy were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He knows what it takes to be a hero, but goes out of control when someone mentions the word 'evil.' *Barnacle Boy - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and MermaidMan were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is less cooperative than MermaidMan and often gets annoyed by him, but he still enjoys his job as a superhero nonetheless. *Lightning McQueen (future member) - Lightning McQueen is a skilled race car who the FT Squad met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Lightning was once an arrogant racer who had little friends, but while staying in Radiator Springs to repair the road after an unfortunate accident, he started understanding the importance of friendship and love, rather than fame. He falls in love with Sally Carrera, an attorney, and becomes best friends with Sir Tow Mater and Kaytlin the Otter. Eventually, sometime in the future, McQueen, Mater, Sally and Doc Hudson will decide to travel with the FT Squad on their adventures. *Tow Mater (future member) - Tow Mater is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. ''Mater is the first to befriend Lightning McQueen during his stay in Radiator Springs and he shows McQueen how to do Tractor Trippin' and how to drive backwards. Mater becomes close friends with Kaytlin and Kyle and often gets curious about what their squadron do in their adventures. Eventually, sometime in the future, Mater, along with McQueen, Sally and Doc will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Sally Carrera (future member) - Sally Carrera is one of the cars met in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Sally is a District attorney from Radiator Springs who had the idea of sentencing Lightning McQueen to fix the road after he wrecked it by accident. But this was only an attempt to keep the town in business. Sally later became McQueen's girlfriend and at some point, along with McQueen, Mater and Doc, will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Doc Hudson (future member) - Doc Hudson is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Doc was once a famous race car known as the Hudson Hornet, but this changed after a big crash that put him out of season. He wasn't given a warm fanfare upon his return as he expected, so he left the world of racing and stayed in Radiator Springs as a local judge and doctor. He kept a newspaper about the crash to remind himself never to go back. When Lightning McQueen was stuck in Radiator Springs due to wrecking the road, he wanted him out because McQueen reminded him so much about his previous career, but he chose to let him fix the road after some persuasion from Sally. McQueen found out about his previous racing career, but Doc was still reluctant to go back, until he realized how the other Radiator Springs folk enjoyed McQueen while he was staying. At the Piston Cup, while working for McQueen's crew chief, he got his expected fanfare back and he chose to stick with his racing career. Eventually at some point, Doc, along with McQueen, Mater and Sally will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Mirta (future member) - Mirta is a hybrid of witch and fairy from the Magix universe. First introduced in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club, ''Mirta was a witch who originally attended Cloud Tower with her best friend Lucy, but eventually chose to exchange to Alfea for fairies where it was more happier and comfortable for her. Even though the FT Squad doesn't interact with her often, at the end of the first season, they will offer Mirta a place in their squadron so that she doesn't get lonely. Mirta will agree, even though she will still keep in touch with Lucy and the Winx Club. *Pterano (future member) - Pterano is Petrie's uncle who was expelled from the herds trying to reach the Great Valley for an irresponsible action. A while later, he reunites with his nephew upon hearing about a flying rock that Littlefoot saw a night before that was declared "the stone of cold fire." Littlefoot and his friends, along with the FT Squad were suspicious of Pterano and after an adventure to reach the stone, as well as rescue Ducky who was kidnapped by Pterano and his goons, Rinkus and Sierra, they found it on a forbidden volcano.Pterano thought the rock possessed special powers, but upon noticing that it was just a regular meteor, felt guilty of his actions and endangering the kids, but redeemed himself after saving Ducky. Upon returning to the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck explained that Pterano's action was unacceptable, but for saving the children his punishment got reduced. He got banished to the Mysterious Beyond for five cold times (or winters). The FT Squad concluded that the Mysterious Beyond also included the areas that were outside the Great Valley, and Commander Atom, the squad's chief and role model, saw that Pterano has made a change and gave him a second chance. Pterano will eventually join the team as a member, even though everyone will keep an eye on him at times. *Speedy the Snail (future member) - Speedy the snail is a smooth talking, music loving snail who befriended Timon and Pumbaa and the FT Squad when they were shipped to Paris France. Speedy loves to sing and often suggests singing when something bad happens. Speedy will eventually decide to travel with the FT Squad on their adventures at some point in the future. *James P. Sullivan (future member) - James P. Sullivan, or just simply Sulley, is a monster from Monstropolis met in ''The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. ''He is the top scarer of Monsters Inc. and partner to Mike Wazowski. Their job is to keep Monstropolis' energy alive by scaring children from the human world. Despite his job is to scare children, he's very loyal and friendly and soon learns that making children laugh brings more power than screaming. At first he was wary of the FT Squad, but became a close friend after helping him realize that children aren't toxic. Eventually in the future, Sulley and Mike will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Mike Wazowski (future member) - Mike Wazowski is a monster from Monstropolis met in Th''e FT Ssquad Goes to Monsters Inc. He is Sulley's scare assistant and often very cowardly. He is terrified of children because Monstropolis rumor had it that they were toxic and could kill a monster in an instant through simple touch. This was proven false however, and Mike and Sulley realized that children were just full of energy. Mike is also a good comedian and can easily make children laugh, which can bring plenty of power to Monstropolis. Eventually, Mike and Sulley will join the FT Squad on their adventures. Upcoming Movies These movies consist of at least all six original members. The status of the other travelling members (in the above category) will be determined by kylgrv, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie, just in a different crossover. Some of these movies are on DeviantArt. These movies will be in chronological order with the story. SEASON 1 * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King *The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story *The FT Squad Meets Gumby *The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur *The FT Squad Meets Tarzan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book *The FT Squad Meets Hercules *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2 *The FT Squad Meets Mulan SEASON 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas *The FT Squad Meets Shrek *The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid *The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Ice Age *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension SEASON 3 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *The FT Squad's Adventures in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats: The Movie *The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sleeping Beauty *The FT Squad's Adventures in Robin Hood *The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Fox and the Hound *The FT Squad goes UP *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Tigger Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: The Meltdown *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin and the King of Thieves SEASON 4 *The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess *The FT Squad in Piglet's BIG Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats Go Wild *The FT Squad's Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *The FT Squad in a Goofy Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Spongebob SquarePants Movie *The FT Squad Goes Over the Hedge *The FT Squad in a Shark Tale *The FT Squad Meets Peter Pan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who *The FT Squad Meets Bolt *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Pebble and the Penguin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Barnyard *The FT Squad in An Extremely Goofy Movie *The FT Squad Meets Anastasia *The FT Squad Meets The Incredibles SEASON 5 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Emperor's New Groove *The FT Squad's Adventures in Surf's Up *The FT Squad's Adventures in Shrek 2 *The FT Squad Meets Cinderella *The FT Squad's Adventures in Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The FT Squad Gets Tangled *The FT Squad's Adventures in Brave Other Movies These movies consist of adventures that took place before ''The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King ''or occur during the main series, just as side adventures. Some of these adventures reveal when the FT Squad met some good allies, like Wubbzy and his friends. Please note that not all of these are going to be posted on Deviant Art in the listed order below. Some might appear before others listed above them, but the chronological order of these movies is listed here. *Kyle's Adventures in Meet the Robinsons *Kyle Goes on a Chipmunk Adventure *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Kyle and Kaytlin in An American Tail *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Kyle's Adventures in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64 *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving *Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The FT Squad's Adventures With Tarzan and Jane *The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park *The FT Squad Goes to The Lost World: Jurassic Park *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Movie Specials This is a list of specials that either involve a holiday or season, like summer or spring. *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You *The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life *The FT Squad's Adventures with Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Kyle's Adventures with the Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Spin Off Series This is a list of spin off series with the FT Squad. Please note that not all of these will appear on YouTube. *Kyle's Adventures in Sonic X *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kyle's Adventures in Totally Spies *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans *Kyle's Adventures with PB&J Otter *Kyle's Adventures with The Little Mermaid *Kaytlin's Adventures in The Powerpuff Girls *Kaytlin's Adventures in Rocket Power *Kaytlin's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy *The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The FT Squad's Adventures with Timon and Pumbaa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb *The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club *The FT Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The FT Squad's Adventures with Spongebob SquarePants *The FT Squad's Adventures in Amazing Animals *The FT Squad's Adventures with Dora the Explorer *The FT Squad's Adventures with The Penguins of Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Backyardigans *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Beast Wars *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales *The FT Sqaud Meets Danny Phantom Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:KYLGRV